The present invention relates to shelving systems, and more particularly to modular shelving units constructed from corrugated paper.
Presently, many shelving units or systems are commercially available. These shelving units or systems are typically manufactured using wooden, metal, and/or plastic components, and once assembled, are convenient to use. However, the assembly of these units or systems can be time consuming and, at times, difficult to carry out. Moreover, the costs associated with the manufacturing of these units or systems can be expensive. As a result, the costs of buying these shelving units or systems can be prohibitively high to consumers.
To avoid the costs associated with buying a manufactured shelving unit or system, home-made shelving units have been utilized by many creative individuals. For instance, milk crates have been used alone or in conjunctions with wooden boards in the construction of shelf space. Other individuals have utilized concrete blocks with wooden boards to create shelf space for similar purposes. The costs associated with the use of these components in a home-made shelving unit or system can be reasonable, if the components are readily and/or freely available. However, when such components are not freely available, the individual must spend a sometime hefty amount to purchase such components.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a shelving unit or system which is economical and easy to assemble.
The present invention, in accordance with one embodiment, provides a shelving system comprising at least one column made from paper sufficiently strong, so as to support an intended object. The paper from which the column may be made includes a sheet designed to be folded into a column having a predetermined cross-sectional geometric shape. The geometric shape of the column provides the column with an ability to be free standing. The sheet of paper may further include a tuck joint or a glued joint to permit the column to maintain its geometric shape. In one embodiment, the column may be made from corrugated paper. The system further includes at least one shelf supported by the column to provide a surface on which the intended object may be placed. To support the shelf, the column may be provided with an aperture through which the shelf may be placed. The shelf may include a cross-sectional shape which compliments the shape of the aperture to permit a close fitting engagement between the shelf and the aperture.
In accordance with another embodiment, a method of manufacturing a shelving system is provided. The method includes providing a sheet of paper sufficiently strong to act as a column upon which a shelf and an intended object may be supported. Next, a plurality of scores on the sheet of paper is created to permit the paper to be folded into a three-dimensional column. Thereafter, the sheet of paper may be die cut, such that when the sheet of paper is folded into a column, a predetermined geometric shape is achieved.
In accordance with another embodiment, a method for supporting an object is provided. The method includes providing at least one column made from paper sufficiently strong to support the object. Then, at least one shelf having a surface on which the object may be placed is secured to the column. Subsequently, the object is placed on the surface of the shelf.
The present invention also provides in a further embodiment, a shelving unit kit having a first sheet of paper designed to be folded into a shelf that is sufficiently strong to support an intended object. The kit also includes a second sheet of paper designed to be folded into a free standing column of a geometric shape. The second sheet, in one embodiment, is provided with opposing apertures to permit the shelf, made from the first sheet, to extend therethrough once the second sheet is folded into the column.